A Day To Remember
by mbps08
Summary: Sara is ready to go back to Vegas, but Grissom calls with news that will make her come back sooner. first fic :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_**Chapter One**_

It was decided, Sara Sidle was going back to Vegas, she wished she could call it home but was still undecided as to whether it was. After nine months of catching up with old friends and more importantly family she was ready. She contemplated whether to phone Grissom to tell him she was on her way home but soon decided against it, she thought it would be a nice surprise for him.

Saying goodbye to her mother was harder than she thought it would be, after so many years apart she had finally built up the mother/daughter relationship they once had before "the night" as Sara called it. She lay in her hotel room remembering the first night she was reunited with her.

It was raining and she had been driving around all day to different locations and phoning different people, when finally someone came up with an address. It was approaching 9pm and she wondered whether now would be a good time to go, she remembered thinking, _is it too late tonight?, would she be pleased to see her? , or would she just ask her to leave?._

She turned off the ignition and slowly walked up to the house, took two or three deep breaths and rang the door bell.

The first thing Sara heard was a dog barking, then she saw a figure through the glass in the door, as soon as the door opened she knew, although a lot older, thinner and generally "rougher" looking she knew it, it was her mother staring back at her. She lay there remembering the look on her mothers face, she looked shocked, guilty and a little scared, after a good few minutes of silent exchange between the two, Laura Sidle pulled Sara into a hug and mumbled the words, through tears,

"I never thought I would see you again"

Laura grabbed her hand and guided her into the small house; Sara noted paintings on the wall, recognising them as her mothers work, she remembered she used to love helping her mother with her paintings, they approached the living room, which was small and cosy, there was a small fireplace and the wall a comforting shade of cream, Sara sat down on the couch her mother made her coffee and they sat talking for what seemed like hours,

"So… how did you find me?"

Laura couldn't believe her Sara was sitting opposite her.

"I'm a crime scene investigator, I work, well did work in Vegas, when you know how, it's easy to track someone down, although I have to say I'm a little disappointed you never got in touch with me"

Sara looked up for a reaction from her mother.

"I know sweetie, I'm so sorry I could never find the right moment. I tried I really did, the last I heard you were at Harvard, I was so proud the day I found out and wished I could've taken some credit for you being successful"

Sara sighed she knew how hard it was for her to come here, so it must've been 10 times harder for her mother.

They spoke for hours, they talked about Laura's time in prison, their family when it was good, Sara's time in Vegas, her relationship with the team, her relationship with Grissom, how she fought for him and how happy she was the day he revealed his true feelings, she couldn't help but smile whilst she was telling the person sitting next to her about him, Laura made Sara promise one day she would let her meet him, finally Laura asked the question Sara didn't really want to answer,

"So you said you left Vegas and Grissom, why?"

Laura nearly cried when Sara told her all about Natalie and how she couldn't handle abuse cases or any type of case anymore, talking about these subjects unfortunately led her to remember her alcoholism and the DUI, Laura was ashamed because she knew the root of these problems stemmed from her and what she did all them years before and knew she had damaged both of her children mentally.

They sat in a comfortable silence watching TV, when Laura suddenly said,

"Do you still think of Joe?"

"Everyday, how could I not, I just wish I could've done something to stop him"

"Hey, don't ever blame that on yourself, you could not have prevented it"

Sara gave her mother a weak smile and a nod hoping she would go off the subject,

"I know it was my fault he never would have done it if I hadn't stabbed his father right in front of his eyes."

That's when Sara saw it, how much her mother blamed herself for her older brother's suicide, Joe had been diagnosed with bipolar disorder at a very young age and wasn't taking his meds when "the night" came along, it sent him spiralling into a major depression resulting in his death at age 17, a week into foster care, from that day on Sara had been alone she had never forgiven her brother for what he did, but she could understand it and unfortunately she sometimes had the same thought.

It approached midnight and Sara decided it was about time to leave , they could catch up tomorrow,

"Why don't you stay the night, I have a spare room"

Sara wanted to stay, but she didn't know if she could trust her,

"I'm sorry; it's too soon, ill get a room at the hotel up the street."

Laura nodded understanding Sara's reason she hugged her daughter and hoped this wouldn't be the last time she saw her.

The vibration of Sara's phone brought her out of her trance, she looked at the caller ID, it was Grissom, she looked at the time, midnight, and worryingly answered. _Why would he be phoning at this hour?_

"Hey, what's up"

"Sara I need you to come home, it's Warrick"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two**_

Grissom filled Sara in on Warrick, how he was set up, how they managed to free him and keep his job. Sara promised Grissom she would go straight to the airport and get on the first flight back to Vegas, she drove down the street to her mothers house, Laura opened the door looking quite taken back that Sara was here, thinking she had gone back to Vegas, they had planned for Laura to fly out next week to meet Grissom,

"I have to cancel plans for next week, one of my colleagues has been shot and he's in a critical condition in hospital, I'm sorry, I'll call you with any news."

"Oh no, is he going to be ok?" Laura asked with genuine concern in her voice.

"I don't know I hope so," Sara was starting to get upset again. Laura noticed and pulled her into a hug and whispered into her,

"Its ok honey, he'll be fine, call me when you land, ok?"

Sara pulled away gave her mother a nod and turned back to her car,

"Oh and Sara..." She looked back at her mother,

"I love you"

"I love you too mum, I'll phone you when I'm back and settled"

She gave mother a smile and she was gone.

_**Earlier that night……**_

_Nick sat in the café talking to the waitress he was liking more every second, when he heard shots, after trying to calm everyone down who freaked when they heard the shots he ran out, kept a low profile of himself and looked around, knowing that his friends had only just left and was worrying about their well being, he headed to the alley they had parked in when they arrived, Catherine, Greg and Grissom's cars were gone, but there sat Warrick's, he could hear the engine running and the slight sound of music coming from what he presumed was the radio,_

"_Rick?"_

_No answer_

_He was starting to worry, slowly he approached and was nearly sick with what he saw, pulling out his phone he rang for an ambulance and waiting praying that Warrick would wake up, he felt for a pulse and let a sigh of relief when he felt a faint pulsating feeling against his finger, _

"_Hold on Rick I'm here buddy."_

_Nick called Catherine and Grissom, telling them to meet him at the hospital and to send some investigators to where he was, he knew he wouldn't be able to work his friends shooting, but he wanted the best day shift and swing had, he was going to find out who did this, knowing full well it had something to do with the mole who set up Warrick in the first place._

_After what seemed like forever the ambulance came, they had to intubate on the scene, Nick watched on as they placed the plastic tube down his friends throat supplying him with much needed oxygen, they placed him on a gurney and into the ambulance, Nick never left his side the whole time praying that the bullet had not hit a major artery or even worse his brain stem._

_When they reached the hospital Nick was told to wait outside the trauma room they had his best friend in, he was greeted with Grissom and Catherine, although Catherine wasn't much company she couldn't stop crying. Finally the three were greeted by a doctor,_

"_Who's here with Warrick Brown?"_

_They stood up and walked over to the man in the white coat._

"_Warrick has lost a lot of blood and we are worried that part of his brain stem was damaged, meaning his has more than likely suffered brain damage, we will take him up to surgery to try and repair some the nerves and arteries that were damaged, but I have to say he is in very serious condition and his chances of surviving are quite low, I'm sorry._

"_Thank you doctor" Grissom was the only one who spoke up knowing the other two wouldn't be able to trust their voices._

_As the minutes went by, they were joined by Brass, Doc Robbins, Greg and even Hodges. Grissom left the room to phone Sara, she promised him she would be on the next flight, she had text him from the airport telling him she should landing in Vegas at about 4 in the morning. It was approaching 4 now and Warrick still wasn't out of surgery._

Sara got a window seat on the plane, but was sat next to a smelly drunk who had fell asleep, his head practically balanced on her shoulder, she gritted her teeth through it, trying to watch the movie the plane had provided but couldn't get into it, all she could think about was Warrick, she thought of the time she had first moved to Vegas and how she had to question him_, _feeling quite guilty how hard she was on him, she remembered the last time she spoke to him, they had bumped into each other in the locker room, it had worried her that he had such powerful drugs with him wondering what was causing him to be so run down, maybe if she had stayed she could've helped him.

She was brought out of her thoughts when the pilot said they were soon to be landing,

"Thank god"

She mumbled under her breath, the drunk had since woke and was now occupying the bathroom emptying his stomach contents, which she was thankful for until he returned stinking of vomit.

Back at the hospital Warrick had been bought out of surgery but was still very weak. The gang took it in turns watching him whilst the others would get food. Grissom and Catherine were in the hospital cafeteria when Grissom phone went off, unknown to Catherine it was Sara,

"Hey" Grissom answered,

"Hey, I'm just getting my bags should be ready in half an hour"

"Ok honey I'm on my way."

"Ok… Gil, how is he?"

"It's not looking good, I'll see you at the airport, I'll wait outside."

"K see you soon"

Both phones were hung up, Sara stood in silence waiting for Grissom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_**Chapter Three**_

As soon as Sara saw Grissom she fell apart, it had been so long since she had seen him, she was happy to be seeing him, but him being there somehow made everything going on with Warrick a lot more real, before it felt like a dream and she would just wake up back at that horrible hotel she had been staying in, or in her mother's guest room, of which she occupied quite a few nights after she had started to trust her mother again. She was worried for her friend and hoped Grissom had some sort of good news. Finally after 10 minutes of them standing there holding each other Grissom spoke,

"Hey"

Sara gave a half hearted chuckle and repeated what he had said to her back to him,

"So is there any news on him yet"

Sara asked hoping,

"No, he's critical and could have brain damage, we have to wait and see how he wakes up…if he wakes up."

She nodded understanding Grissom's words.

He helped her with her bags and guided her to the car. He couldn't believe she was here after months apart, she had changed, she looked healthier, happier, she had that Sara "look" about her again, although she was worried for her friend he could see that her enthusiasm was back, what she had when she first came to Vegas, and what being in Vegas robbed her of.

It was a forty minute drive to the hospital, Grissom thought in a way that was a good thing, they could catch up, hopefully she might talk about what she had been doing all these months, of course they spoke on the phone, but she never really said what she was doing or how she really was, she would talk about random things, things that didn't matter.

_**At the hospital**_

Catherine walked into the waiting room, where the rest of the gang were without Grissom, Nick was the first to notice,

"Where's Grissom"

"I don't know he got a phone call, said he had something to take car of and left, he said he would be gone about an hour and a half."

"What!?" Nick couldn't believe his ears, "Rick is laid up in a hospital after being shot and he's got somewhere better to be!"

"Nicky, calm down, he may have a good reason wait till he gets here"

Brass interfered trying to calm they younger guy down, knowing where Grissom had gone, he saw him on his way out, so he questioned it, Grissom gave it up quite easy for Grissom and he vowed to his friend he would keep it quiet, wanting the team to have a good surprise, to try and lighten the mood, although it was extremely difficult.

_**In The Car**_

Grissom glanced over at Sara, she was looking out the window watching the scenery go by deep in thought, he knew something was bothering her and he wanted her to talk to him about, whether she would was a totally different matter, he had missed her so much whilst she was away and wasn't whether she would stay here permanently, but it was so weird being with her, he felt like he had just met her again, not really sure of what to say, he just said,

"Are you okay?"

Her head snapped up when she heard his voice,

"Yh, I'm just worried, that's all"

He shook his head at her,

"There's more to it than that I know you, I know when something is bothering you"

"Grissom, one of my best friends is in hospital, that's what's worrying me"

"Ok, I'm sorry"

He turned his attention back to the road hoping that they would be okay.

_**At The Hospital**_

It had been nearly two hours since Grissom had left; they were starting to wonder

of his whereabouts,

"This is ridiculous; he should be back by now"

Greg spoke up, bringing everyone out of their thoughts,

"Greg's right maybe we should call him"

"No!" Brass replied to Nick's suggestion, he was just about to argue when they heard commotion outside, they all ran and saw doctors and nurses piling into Warrick's room they all helplessly watch as random orders were being screamed across the room, they all went into panic mode when the paddles were brought out,

"300, clear" shouted one doctor

Nothing

"360 clear"

To everyone's relief the second shock bought him back, and everyone had forgotten about Grissom for a minute, they were getting closer and closer to losing a friend.

_**In T he Car**_

They had been at hospital for 10 minutes, Sara couldn't get out,

"What if they all hate me and just shun me, I could never deal with that."

"Sara, they have all been asking me when you're coming back, nobody hates you, they've missed you, so have I, you need to remember that these people are your friends, they accepted the reason you left and moved on, they were angry at first but have forgiven you, and besides everyone in more interested in Warrick getting better at the moment, they'll be plenty of time for you to talk to them, just like there is plenty of time for us to talk." He gave her a comforting smile.

She returned his smile and slowly got out of the car. She was nervous and didn't know why, Grissom was right they are her friends and she wasn't here for them in particular she was here for Warrick to help him heal. They walked through the busy hospital, opting for the stairs knowing it would take longer for them to climb, than if they went in the elevators. They eventually reached Warrick's ward, she remembered when she was in this very hospital after the Natalie incident, bringing back unwanted memories of that unforgettable night, they turned the corner and there they were all gathered in a little semi circle, none of them had changed, they all looked up from their individual trances, as Nick said,

"Sara!?"

Greg cam bounding up to her, she hugged him and walked further towards Warrick's room, she gasped when she saw him, he had wires coming out of everywhere, he was hooked up to a ventilator and IVs in both hands with multiple drips hanging above his head but the first thing she noticed was a thick white gauze around his neck.

As the hours went by they all sat around in the waiting room, catching up talking about cases and Warrick, they decided to stand out in the hall for a while to stretch theirs legs and have a break from sitting. Casually standing outside his rooms carrying on the friendly chatting, when they were all bought to the attention of an alarm going coming from Warrick's room, and just as they had earlier doctors and nurses went flooding in.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey just wanna say thanks to those who reviewed, means alot, thank you :)

_**Chapter Four **_

It took the doctors 15 minutes to revive Warrick, for the second time that night. Every member o the team were told by doctors to leave, get some sleep, there was nothing more to do, after they had him stabilised. Greg was the first to leave, followed by Brass who was followed by Grissom and Sara, Catherine was next, she only left because she had to get home to Lindsay, but Nick couldn't bring himself to leave, he couldn't stop thinking how anyone could hurt Warrick, he of course had his enemies but he would never of thought the ones he did have would want to kill him.

Nick was still at the hospital when the CSI from days came to process Warrick, he had heard of Andy as he had a very high reputation, he was only young but apparently had massive potential, he was quite a small man, dark brown hair, blue eyes, Nick stood talking to him about Warrick's case for over an hour when the man had came out, and was disappointed to hear they had nothing, there was no evidence at all at the crime scene, the gun which he had been shot with had been wiped clean. Nick wished him luck as he left, they had to get this guy, they just had to.

Grissom and Sara were driving back to their apartment, or at least Grissom hoped it was still their apartment and not just his, he kept glancing at Sara she had fallen asleep, at that moment he realised how much he loved to watch her sleep. He pulled up at their home ten minutes later, he didn't want to wake her so he carried her in, placed her on the bed slipped off her shoes and socks, he went to brush his teeth came back and lay in bed with her again watching her sleep before he drifted off himself, his last thought was that they had to talk.

Morning came round, Grissom woke up to an empty bed, he called out for Sara, when he didn't get an answer he went searching, he saw the back door was open which led out onto their balcony,

"Sara"

"Don't worry I haven't left you again"

"I didn't think you had, I thought you quit" Grissom asked seeing a cigarette in her hand.

"I did, but I started again when I left, my mother drove me crazy for a while"

Grissom nodded and accepted it; they sat there in silence for about an hour before he spoke up,

"We need to talk"

"About what?" Sara asked,

Grissom glared at her, how could she not know,

"About why you left, what you did while you were away, about Warrick"

She sighed she didn't really want to talk about it but knew he wouldn't back down.

"Not much to tell really, went to see my mother, spent most days catching up with her, went to my brother's grave a few times when I got stressed, just to talk to him."

Grissom didn't know her brother was dead,

"I'm sorry; I didn't know he was dead."

She nodded as she blew out another cloud of smoke.

"Yep killed himself, after seeing her stab my dad, he couldn't handle it and I was too stupid to see that there was anything wrong"

"Hey it wasn't your fault."

"Yh, that's what everyone always says to me, doesn't make me believe it though."

Grissom looked down at his hands, he was quite surprised how easily she was talking to him, although he was a little worried, when he had first saw her at the airport, he thought she had changed, looked healthier, happier, but now he could see that old pain had returned in her eyes, the pain that was there before she had left, and he swore to himself he would help her through it, but he didn't know what the right things to say were, he considered asking her whether she would see a counsellor again but he knew just him asking would kill her, so he kept quiet.

"Do you think Warrick will pull through this" She asked quietly,

"I think he is very strong and has a very good chance."

She smiled at him agreeing with what he had said.

"Sara"

"Hmmm"

"Would you be willing to see a counsellor, just to help you out a bit, because I don't know what the right words to say to you are."

Upon her reaction he wished he hadn't asked, he could see the hurt in her face,

"I don't need one Grissom, I'm fine, I'm just worried about Warrick."

"You keep saying that but I think there's more to it."

"Well, you're wrong; I'm going for a walk."

"Sara," Grissom pleaded after her.

"I'll be back in hour to go to the hospital"

She slammed the door behind her leaving Grissom holding his head in his hands, wishing he hadn't said anything.

Back at the hospital Catherine had returned, she sighed when she saw Nick in the same chair he was in when she left him,

"Hey" she said softly,

"Hi" he gave her a slight smile.

"How's he doing?"

"About the same although he's stabilised a bit, he's slowly getting better."

"Good, when was the last time you ate or slept?"

"Don't know" he answered

"Maybe you should go home and get some rest, I know that when he wakes up, he's not going to want to see you keeling over because you haven't been taking care of yourself."

He went to protest but before he could Catherine butted in,

"Go, he'll be fine, I wont leave I promise, I don't want to see you back here until tonight, Ok?

"Ok"

With a last glance at his friend he left and Catherine was left with just her an unconscious Warrick and her thoughts.

It had been two hours since Sara walked out and Grissom was getting worried, _What if she's left again or done something stupid._

He couldn't take it so decided to go looking for her, he had an idea where she would be, she always went to the park when she was pissed, he walked down to the small park at the bottom of their street, that's where he saw her, her could tell she had been crying, which hurt him, knowing he caused it. He slowly walked up to her,

"Hey"

She didn't answer.

"I was getting worried, I wondered where you were."

"You found me, she finally spoke."

"Let's go home and go see Warrick, ok?

She nodded and followed him.

As they got into the car she spoke.

"I think your right…"

"About what," he was confused.

"Counselling"

"I'm not going to force you, it was just a suggestion"

"I know, but I've been thinking I think your right"

He nodded in agreement as the rest of the ride to the hospital was spent in silence.

They arrived at the hospital to find Catherine there alone staring of into space, Warrick was unconscious still,

"Hey" Grissom spoke first,

"Hi" she whispered, "I sent Nick home to get some rest."

Grissom and Sara sat with Catherine until Nick returned; he and Catherine told him they wouldn't be working that night. He knew why and couldn't refuse them but, with Warrick injured and Sara not even allowed in the building he was down to only Greg and himself. He stayed for about another hour till he left, dropped Sara off at home and went to work, hoping when he got home she was still there and she could tell him that Warrick is awake and they knew who has shot him.

He sighed, everyone could hope.

* * *

Hey, thats chapter 4 :), let me know what you think, chap 5 should be up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Grissom's night at work was uneventful, there was just a breaking and entering, which he let Greg handle, he just sat in his o

Grissom's night at work was uneventful, there was just a breaking and entering, which he let Greg handle, he just sat in his office all night catching up on paperwork. About an hour before the end of shift Greg came bounding in, he had solved his case, it was the quickest he had ever solved one so he was buzzing, he spent the rest of his shift helping Grissom out, sorting his paperwork out, they sat in silence until Greg spoke,

"Griss, is Sara Ok, she seemed a little quiet the other day."

"To be honest Greg I don't know, she seems distant, like she doesn't want to be around me anymore."

"Maybe she just needs to get used to living with you again."

Grissom nodded.

"Maybe."

Greg decided to change the subject,

"So are you going up the hospital tonight?"

"I'll be there, you?"

"Yh, I'm going, I'm determined to be the first face he sees when he wakes up"

Grissom had to laugh, he loved Greg's childish ways, but he knew he could be serious when he wanted to be,

"Well God help him then, if I had been unconscious for days I definitely wouldn't want to see your face when I woke up.

Greg smiled

"No, you would want to see Sara's"

Grissom blushed not sure what he could say back, so he just looked down at his paperwork. Greg saw him blush but decided not to make a big deal out of it, he didn't want Grissom to stop talking to him.

"Do you think they'll find out what happened to Warrick?"

"I hope so Greggo, but even if they didn't he can tell us when he wakes up."

It had been two weeks since Warrick's shooting and the day shift had absolutely no evidence, they were getting frustrated, they had come to the conclusion that it was someone from "their side" but just had no evidence and were at a dead end, they had no choice but to close the case. News filtered through to Grissom and Greg who were still sorting paper work in Grissom's office. The sorrow on Andy's face was clear to everyone and Grissom knew that they had tried their absolute best, that if the evidence was their, they would've found it. He told Greg he could go early, he needed to brace himself before he got home, he knew Sara would still be distant from him, but he had to tell her somehow. The drive home was him thinking of how to tell Sara, she loved Warrick and her knowing that his killer had gotten away would kill her, she was a true believer in justice, he knew that Warrick could wake up and tell them everything, but he also knew he may wake up and be brain dead, or he may not wake up. He pulled up onto the driveway and headed inside. He was greeted with his dog, gave him a fuss then went looking for Sara,

"Sara?"

No answer

He searched the whole house, she wasn't there.

"Damn it" he cursed.

He fed his dog then headed straight out again, when he couldn't find her in the park he drove to the hospital. He ran through the sterile corridors of the hospital and into Warrick's room.

"Hey, Grissom," he was greeted by the entire team, everyone apart from Sara.

"How's he doing?"

"Good," Nick replied

"He's getting stronger by the minute; the doctors think he might regain consciousness soon."

"That's great, have any of you seen…"

"She's outside" Catherine informed her friend where she was, the look of relief that flashed over Grissom's face made Catherine smile, he had to learn to trust her again.

Grissom ran back down the halls and out of the building, that's where he saw her, she was leant over a railing watching the traffic go by and the ambulances go to and from the hospital.

"I was waiting for you to come and look for me, you know I saw you park up and run in,"

He sighed

"You could've shouted me, or left a note to tell me where you had gone."

"I couldn't find a pen, I'm sorry, and if you hadn't have been running around like an idiot and been more observant you would've saw me."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing"

He observed her for a minute, her eyes were bloodshot and she couldn't stand still, she was snappy, not her normal self, he knew exactly what was wrong with her.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Oh my god Grissom, I come to the hospital to see one of my best friends who have been shot, forget to leave you a note and am a little snappy and you assumed I've been drinking?"

"I can smell it on your breath."

Sara sighed she knew she wasn't going to get away with it.

"I'm sorry Gil, really I am."

"You need to be here for Warrick, not getting drunk when you feel like it, how did you even get here?"

"I took a cab."

"Sara you know if this keeps on you're going to have to go to a specialist place and get better, how many times did you get drunk while you were away? And I want honesty."

"I don't know I didn't count, once a week maybe."

"I bet It was a lot more than that, now you can't go back up there like this I'm going to take you home ok?"

She nodded, feeling guilty at how much pain she had caused him over the last few months, she had left him on a whim, leaving just a note, then she comes back and acts like a total bitch, then stresses out and gets drunk again, she didn't want to but couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry Gil"

He nodded mutely not really showing any expression, he walked her back to the car and told her to wait where she was while he went up and told the gang that he was taking her home because she wasn't feeling well. He walked back through the long corridors until he once again until he reached Warrick's room.

The doctor was just walking out when he got in there,

"What's going on, is he Ok?"

"He's fine, the doctor was just telling us that his heart is getting stronger and he's starting to breathe over the vent, they reckon he could be awake by morning" Catherine smiled out the new information.

Grissom smiled back.

"What about his brain function?"

"Perfect, they can't see any problems; he may just get through this against all odds."

"So Grissom…"Brass spoke up, "Where's Sara"

"Oh I was just coming up to tell you she wasn't feeling well, I'm taking her home.

"Ok" They all said in unison.

Sara was quiet on the way home, Grissom had told her about Warrick and she couldn't help but smile, it was the first time he had seen her smile since she got back, he missed her smile, as soon as they got in she went straight to bed leaving him alone once again. He decided he was going to get her some help, went on the internet and looked for the nearest detox place.


End file.
